Do You Remember?
by Blueraingurl
Summary: After all these years observing Kenshin's life, what could Tomoe be thinking as she says goodbye?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**A/N:** This will probably be my last fanfic for Tomoe/Kenshin.  I am somewhat discouraged that there is so little fics about them and that most fans overlook Tomoe, or just use her as plot devices to make Kenshin and Kaoru come together. Or most just forget she was there in the first place.  Although, I still love this couple, I feel there is minimal appreciation for her in the Rurouni Kenshin fanfic world, so I feel a little discouraged and cannot write with this kind of feeling for such a complex couple as Kenshin/Tomoe. Maybe I am over exaggerating and I know that I am not a great writer, so the fanfic world will not care, *sweatdrop* 

Anyways, best wishes and thanks for reading.

Summary: This is done in Tomoe POV- she reflects on Kenshin's life as her spirit hovering days on earth are reaching an end- afterall, she was still around in the manga when Enishi kidnapped Kaoru.

Title: **Do You Remember? **

Tomoe POV:

_Anata, I am happy for you._

_After all these years you have found happiness._

_But, anata-_

_Are you happy?_

_I see you smile shyly in front of your Kaoru._

_Are you smiling? _

_There is a bright light in your eyes as you watch Kenji play._

_Are you loved? _

_You are surrounded by the ones you love, Kaoru, Kenji, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and the innocents you protect._

_But anata, I remember the nights- _

_So cold_

_So alone, we were._

_Barely living-_

_And yet hoping that one day a peace will surround the country, surround our lives with hope._

_Anata, I remember wistfully wishing that you and me,_

_me and you,_

_could love each other without an era against us. _

_Without the fighting._

_Without the dark whispers._

_Without knowing if today would be our last._

_So much bloodshed,_

_So much we had lost-_

_Our innocence, our smiles, our hopes._

_But fate brought us together-_

_And yet fate damned us together._

_Yet I don't regret-_

_I am happy that we had each other to hold onto-_

_That we had each other to love during such a time._

_There is so much to say-_

_But so little time left._

_Anata, it's time for me to leave. _

_You no longer need me watching over you. _

_You don't need me,   
not anymore._

_Yet, why does it pain me so?_

_To think that I cannot be near you anymore?_

_Yet, it hurts further, that you do not remember._

_I know how selfish this sounds of me- _

_And I do not want you to go back to the hopelessness you felt._

_You've come such a long way living with the guilt that plagues your mind._

_So maybe it's better this way- _

_That you not remember._

_That, you not remember me._

_But, anata-_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember those rare times we shared?_

_Do you remember the garden, do you remember when it rained? And when I cried because our garden was ruined by the rain?_

_Do you remember when I stumbled and you caught me in your embrace?_

_Do you remember when you told me that you would protect my happiness?_

_But, you've lived your whole life remembering me right?_

_Your cross shaped scar wouldn't let you otherwise._

_Yet, it saddens me because maybe that is the only thing you remember about me._

_Is that the only thing you remember about me anata?_

_Does it haunt your nights?_

_I know it does because I watched over you when it did-_

_You would toss and turn, murmur names from the past-_

_Then with a haunted smile, you placed a mask before your loved ones the next day._

_They didn't know what haunted you then- _

_But they cared enough to ease your pain by just being by you.  _

_But anata, I did not die to haunt you-_

_To scar you beyond repair._

_I died because I loved you-_

_Because you deserved to live-_

_Because you were but a child caught in a man's war. _

_I died because I love you._

_Please, do not remember me as the women who died from your hands-_

_Please don't let the guilt engulf you ever again._

_But remember me-_

_When, I covered you with my shawl._

_When, I stumbled and you caught me._

_When, you held me as I told you about my family._

_When, we embraced that night._

_Anata,_

_Aishiteru and Sayonara._


End file.
